Kingdom Hearts: The Three Lights
'''Kingdom Hearts: The Three Lights '''is a videogame of Kingdom Hearts series that introduce three news protagonists of Kingdom Hearts Universe: Ombreon, Kuroy and Elin. Storyline Ombreon, Kuroy and Elin are three best friends, that are fascinated of power of Keyblade and who want to be Masters of Keyblade. Their masters, Master Zajmex and Master Krekpton, are so proud about them and they want to see three masters of Keyblade for next year. But pass the exam it's not too easy and, in the end, Kuroy and Elin pass but Ombreon not, because it isn't very careful about his power of darkness. Some days after the exams results, Kuroy wants to help Ombreon, but he doesn't want; Kuroy insists, but Ombreon turns down, but Kuroy insists another time: at the three time, Ombreon gets angry and, with the darkness, attacks his friend. Fortunately, Elin saves Kuroy and talks with Ombreon but he goes away with his space ship. Kuroy wants to find Ombreon and takes his ship for find his friend; Elin tries to stop him, but it's late and takes his ship for follow Kuroy and find Ombreon for save him. The three apprentices visits some Worlds of Lights (in the Space), meets different people and fights some differents bosses. In the end, casually, they meet together in the World That Never Was . Ombreon knows, from Master Krekpton, that will be a Keyblade War, and Elin and Kuroy know too. But Ombreon it's most nervous and detached with his friends; they try again to help him, but he reveals his inside darkness. Next arrive Krekpton, Secret Boy and Jela, but that's not track of Zejmax. Where is he? Ombreon, Kuroy and Elin ask Krekpton where is the Master, but he (desperated) says that he is died because some big Ruthless stopped him and killed him. The words of Krekpton aren't very convincing, but the three apprentices start crying. Master Krekpton tells about the impressionant power of the Ruthless and they have to destroy them in this battle. Ombreon, Kuroy and Elin are ready to fight and start to destroy the enemies at the World That Never Was. But they were attacked by a lot of ruthless and suddendly they were in Dive to the Heart where find Master Zejmax, who tells the truth: Master Krekpton attacked him, with Secret and Jela, and killed. The really enemies are they! CharactersCategory:Games Ombreon: One of three protagonists, it's a boy who loves the Keyblade but it's not so careful about his power of darkness inside his heart. It's very strong in the battle. Kuroy: A funny boy, it's the best friend of Ombreon and it's very interested about Keyblade and his power. In the battle it's too fast. Elin: A sweet but careful girl, it's attracted about Keyblade and power of Lights. In the battle it's very high with her magics. Master Zajmex: A good master, who loves Ombreon, Kuroy and Elin. Master Krekpton: A good master, best friend of Zajmex, but it's very mysterious. Secret : A masked boy, apprendist of Krekpton. He hides a secret power of darkness. Jela: A girl, friend of Secret Boy and apprentice of Master Krekpton. Ruthless: The enemies of this game, some creatures who were born in the darkness. Other Characters King Mickey: Donald: Goofy: Sora: Riku: Kairi: Maleficent: Master Yen Sid: Uriel: Shana: Yuki: Unknown Man: Gameplay You can use all the three protagonist and theirs power. The correct use is Ombreon-Kuroy-Elin but you can also use you favourite order. Worlds * Homeland * The Black Castle * Duckburg Night * Ohana Islands * The Kingdom of Ice * Treasure Planet * The Bald Mountain * The Magic Lamp of Genie * San Fransokyo * A Galaxy Far, Far Away *New York * Gotham City * The Remains of Krypton * Smalville * Central City * Hollow Bastion (or Radiant Garden) * Destiny Islands * The Ashes of the World * Dive to the Heart World's Characters Homeland * Ombreon * Kuroy * Elin * Master Zajmex * Master Krekpton * Secret * Jela * Moguri The Black Castle * Maleficent * Pete * Xehanort Illusion * Xigbar Illusion * Saix Illusion * Roxas Illusion Duckburg Night * Duck Avenger * Gyro Gearloose * Little Helper * Evron * Beagle Boys * Magica De Spell Hawaii * Lilo * Stitch * Nani * David * Jumba * Pleakley * Dr. Hamsterviel * Leroy The Kingdom of Ice * Anna * Elsa * Kristoff * Hans * Olaf * Sven * Marshmallow Treasure Planet * Jim * John Silver * Dr. Delbert Doppler * Captain Amelia * B.E.N * Morph * Scroop * Mr. Arrow The Bald Mountain * Chernabog * Master Yen Sid * Mickey Sorcerer * Ghosts The Magic Lamp of Genie * Genie * Aladdin Illusion * Jafar Illusion San Fransokyo * Hiro * Baymax * Tadashi * GoGo Tomago * Wasabi * Honey Lemon * Fred * Callaghan/Yokai * Krei A Galaxy Far, Far Away * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leila * R2-D2 * Darth Vader * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Yoda New York * Spider-Man * Mary Jane * Goblin * New Goblin * Dr. Octopus * Sandman * Venom Gotham City * Batman * Robin * Joker * Scarecrow * Two-Face The Remains of Krypton * Jor-El Illusion * Lara Illusion * Zod Illusion Smalville * Superman * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Chloe Sullivan * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Superman's Ruthless Hollow Bastion * Merlin * Scrooge McDuck * Lea * Leon * Yuffie * Cid * Pinocchio * Geppetto * Jiminy Cricket * Pluto * Chip 'N Dale * Huey, Dewey and Louie * Shana * Shana's father * Maleficent * Sephirot Destiny Islands * Sora * Riku * Kairi * Xehanort Ghost * Secret * Jela * Monstro Castle of Destiny * Uriel * Yuki Mysterious Tower * Master Yen Sid * King Mickey * Donald * Goofy The Ashes of the World * Master Krekpton * Secret * Jela * Ruthless * End Party Members The Black Castle * Roxas Illusion Duckburg Night * Duck Avenger Ohana Islands * Lilo (for Elin) * Stitch The Kingdom of Ice * Anna * Kristoff * Elsa for Elin) Treasure Planet * Jim The Bald Mountain * Mickey Sorcerer The Magic Lamp of Genie * Genie San Fransokyo * Hiro * Baymax (only for Kuroy and Elin) A Galaxy Far, Far Away * Luke Skywalker New York * Spider-Man Gotham City * Batman Smalville * Superman Hollow Bastion * Leon Destiny Islands * Sora Summons * King Mickey: You can use this summon roger tha by Duck Avenger. Mickey has the objective that defeat all the enemies with his two Keyblade. * Baymax (armor): You can use this summon after the San Fransokyo World. * Elsa: You can use this summon after Kingdom Ice World. * Xion: You can use this summon roger that by Sora. * Cloud Strife: You can use this summon roger that by Leon. * R2-D2: You can use this summon after A Galaxy Far, Far Away World. * The Incredible Hulk: You can use this summon roger that by Spiderman. Boss Ombreon's Story: The Black Castle: Pete. Duckburg Night: Evron. Ohana Islands: Leroy. The Kingdom of Ice: Monster of Snow. Treasure Planet: Treasure Ruthless. The Bald Mountain: Chernabog. The Magic Lamp of Genie: Genie Ruthless. San Fransokyo: Evil Baymax. A Galaxy Far, Far Away: Darth Vader (1° battle). New York: Goblin. Gotham City: Joker. The Remains of Krypton: Krypton Ruthless. Smalville: Lex Luthor. Hollow Bastion: Nega-Ruthless. Destiny Islands: Xehanort Ghost (1° battle). The Ashes of the World: Master Krekpton. Kuroy's Story The Black Castle: Maleficent. Duckburg Night: Magica De Spell. Ohana Islands: Gantu. The Kingdom of Ice: Evil Elsa. Treasure Planet: Scroop. Hollow Bastion: Secret (1° battle). The Bald Mountain: Darkthless. The Magic Lamp of Genie: Jafar Ghost (1° battle). San Fransokyo: Yokai. A Galaxy Far, Far Away: Darth Vader (2° battle). New York: Dr. Octopus. Gotham City: Two-Face. The Remains of Krypton: Jela. (1° battle). Smalville: Superman's Ruthless. Hollow Bastion: Nega-Ruthless. Destiny Islands: Secret (2° battle). The Ashes of the World: Secret (4° battle).. Elin's Story The Black Castle: Saix Illusion. Duckburg Night: Beagle Boys. Ohana Islands: Dr. Hamsterviel. The Kingdom of Ice: Hans. Treasure Planet: John Silver. The Bald Mountain: Firebird. The Magic Lamp of Genie: Jafar Ghost (2° battle). San Fransokyo: Callaghan. A Galaxy Far, Far Away: Darth Vader (3° battle). New York: Venom and Sandman. Gotham City: Scarecrow. The Remains of Krypton: Zod Illusion. Smalville: Surpa Ruthless. Hollow Bastion: Nega-Ruthless. Destiny Islands: Secret (3 ° battle). The Ashes of the World: Jela (2° battle). Secrets Boss Hollow Bastion: Dark Cheshire Cat (in the Hall of the Illusion). Hollow Bastion: Sephirot. Homeland: Lingering Will of Krekpton. Homeland: Lingering Will of Zajmex. Destiny Islands: Monstro. The Ashes of the World: Secret's Sentiment. The Ashes of the World: Mysterious Figure. The Ashes of the World: End.Category:Kingdom Hearts GameCategory:Duncan 99 New GamesCategory:Kingdom Hearts: The Three Lights Category:Kingdom Hearts Games